Mione
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños para la raton de biblioteca querida por todos los fanaticos de Harry Potter... espero que les guste este pequeño regalo
1. Mione

19 de Sept. 2007

Hola a todos...

este pequeño drabble es una carta que le envia un admirador secreto a Hermione por motivo de su cumpleaños... decidi no ponerle firma para que sean ustedes quienes decidan quien es mejor... talvez lo continue, como estoy haciendo con el de harry... pero quien sabe. al menos, para mi hay algunos candidatos factibles para que sea el que le ha enviado esta nota a mione...

mmm... ahhh (suspiro embobada y enamorada)

ojala me enviaran algo asi...

mmm, eso nunca pasara, ya que soy yo quien escribo estas cosas y si alguien me lo enviara, seria yo misma. y para que quiero enviarme una carta de amor, de mi misma a mi misma??? jejeje, parecere loca, pero tranquilas, aun estoy en proceso de formacion...

aun me falta mi diploma para ser una loca certificada... jejeje... cuidense mucho

les quiere, Andrea

* * *

_Mione:_

_Déjame amarte en silencio. Déjame amarte en la distancia. Déjame amarte en la soledad. Déjame amarte en el día y en la noche. Déjame amarte entre susurros olvidados y suspiros perdidos en el viento. Déjame amarte entre las lágrimas del alma y las sonrisas del corazón. Déjame amarte entre besos robados y regalados, entre risas alegres y llantos desesperados. Déjame amarte sin medir el tiempo o la intensidad con la que lo hago, solo déjame amarte como soy capaz de hacerlo, e intentar amarte un poco más cada día. Tan solo déjame amarte hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo, déjame intentar amarte hasta la eternidad. Eso es lo único que te pido, lo único que necesito. Por favor déjame amarte, olvidando quien soy. Olvidando mis temores y los prejuicios que nos separan. Permíteme amarte como solo yo puedo hacerlo. Permíteme amarte ahora y siempre. Permíteme compartir contigo este día. Este que es tu día. Permíteme amarte hoy, en tu cumpleaños, prometiéndote el amarte hasta que llegue mi muerte._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_La persona que mas te ama en este mundo._

* * *

P.D: se me cuidan bastante y por favor dejenme reviews para saber... esta escacez de opiniones me trae mal, porq no se si lo que escribo esta bien o esta mal... dejenme su critica, asi sea para decirme que es una porqueria...!!!

atte:

Andreaeb182

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana...

P.D2: ya tienen una idea de uno de los que traigo en mente para ser el autor de la carta...


	2. Alas

**_19 de Septiembre/2008  
_**

**_Hola a todo el mundo:_**

**_Escribo esta carta para decirles que me encuentro asando el día de amor y amistad con mi esposo en su casa en Alemania, junto con nuestro pequeño retoño (Mi precioso Eriol, de tres añitos). Ojala les guste este drabble que escribí. Cuidense y nos vemos mañana con un próximo fic (segunda parte del regalo de Hermione, porque este drabble es la primera)._**

**_Bye,_**

**_Andrea Black._**

* * *

Quisiste despegar de mi lado, y arrancarte de mi corazón aunque eso me dejara destrozado. Buscaste escapar de mi amor y de la calidez que te cubría, para que el sol fuera el que te calentara la piel, y la lluvia enfriara tus pensamientos.

Intentaste matar cualquier resquicio de sentido en mi mente y dejarme varado en el pozo de tu inconciencia y de la soledad en la que pensabas abandonarme. Pero cariño, te has olvidado de mí y también de ti.

Y aunque tus sueños fueran grandes y para intentarlo tuvieses que arrancarme la esencia, se te ha olvidado que tus alas no podrían llevarte al cielo sin que se te deshicieran en plumas y cera. Se te olvidó el camino y lo que tendrías que pasar, pero amor ese es el castigo a tu egoísmo y a tu ceguera.

Porque no era lo suficientemente buena como para compartir conmigo tus anhelos y permitirme ayudarte a alcanzarlos, y he visto como mueren tus fantasías siendo violadas por las circunstancias. Supongo que ahora quieres regresar al inicio, junto a mí. Pero eras tu quien quería volar a otros cielos, lejos de mi protección y de mi calor, por lo que ahora, ya no puedo brillar más para ti.

* * *


End file.
